Motivation (Part VII)
by Victor
Summary: originally posted at buffyguide.com for S/W shippers


  
'Bout damn time, in'nt?  
  
Title: This part - Motivation  
The whole thing - A Walk On The Spike Side  
Category: Comedy with a dash of drama.  
Rated: PG  
Central Characters: Willow and Spike. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Joyce, and maybe  
even Oz thrown in, too at random intervals.  
Spoilers: Season 4 up to "A New Man" and references to happenings of things  
past from all seasons.  
Teaser: The Willow and Spike relationship we never thought we'd see.  
Summary: Willow and Spike realize that they are kind of fond of each other  
and after discussing it, decide to go out on a date, much to the shock and  
amazement of the rest of the Scooby Gang.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon created these lovely toys so I'm going to play with  
them. I claim no ownership of them and will politely return them if asked.  
Dedications: To Vampire Slayer D who started this whole thing. To slayergrrrl  
for her creative title input. To everyone with a little bit of Spike or Willow in  
them whether they admit it or not. And to everyone who told me to get off my  
arse and post this bad boy.  
  
  
This is way shorter than I intended, but the rest will just become Part Eight.  
Enjoy.   
  
Motivation  
  
  
Willow, Buffy, and Giles are sitting in Giles' living room talking when they hear  
a noise outside. As they listen more closely, the three of them realize that it's  
singing. Spike singing, to be precise, and it gets louder as he approaches the  
front door.  
S:"MURDER BY NUMBERS! ONE, TWO, THREE!" He swings open the door.  
"IT'S AS EASY TO LEARN AS Y- Oh. It's a party now, is it? Does that mean  
I'm crashing?"  
G:"Actually, you're the guest of honor."  
S:"Well, all-bloody-right, then! Am I on time?"  
B:"Fashionably late."  
S:"Even better."  
Buffy looks at Willow and Giles. "Remember what I said earlier about not being  
totally freaked out by this? I lied. I'm suddenly getting a major wiggins."  
S:"Now you know, too? Who's next? The local news? Red, we've got to work on  
this secret keeping thing."  
W:"I had to tell her. She's my best friend. And she seems okay with it, too.  
Well, in a I'd-really-like-to-stake-him-but-not-if-you-like-him sorta way."  
B:"So how's my Mom?"  
Spike rolls his eyes and then looks at Giles "God. The one time I ask a favor  
from you and you screw it up."  
G:"The...ahh...one time? Oh, yes. I seem to recall that you don't think of  
us...um...keeping you alive as a favor."  
W:"Look, it's okay. Really. Everybody knows everything, but see? They aren't  
trying to stop us. They're just watching out for me, aren't you?"  
B:"Yes we are, Will. And to continue doing so, I'd like to have a little talk with  
Casanova the Impotent. Outside."  
S:"Oh, you can't be serious. I'm not about to purposefully step into a good  
thrashing for no reason."  
B:"Relax. I'm not going to beat you up. The thought is more than little tempting,  
but I just want to talk."  
S:"Is that all you people ever do when there's no action? Talk? Can't you rot  
your brains by watching the telly or listen to records with hidden messages in  
them or something?"  
G:"Buffy, I'm fairly certain that...err...I know what you're going to say to Spike  
and...ahh...I'll not stop you, but just remember what I said earlier, won't you?"  
Buffy nods and turns to Spike. He shrugs and opens the door only to be soundly  
rapped on the head by Xander.  
S:"BLOODY HELL!"  
Xander looks ready to jump completely out of his skin for a moment before  
reality sets in. "I guess I should take advantage of being able to do that while I  
can, huh?"  
S:"Right now, all I can do is make fun of you, pizza boy, and lucky for you even  
that's getting a little old, but when I get this soddin' chip out of my head..."  
X:"Yeah, yeah, yeah. There's no place on earth I'll be able to hide from you're  
vengeful vampiric wrath. I get it. Send me a postcard when I'm supposed to be  
worried, okay?"  
Spike snarls as Buffy pushes him out the door and follows, shutting it behind  
her.  
X:"Well. He seemed happier than usual. What the ocassion?"  
W:"I'm going out on a date with him tomorrow night."  
X:"Oh. That would expla- WHAT?!?"  
G:"Oh, no. Willow, I'm wondering...could we have at all avoided telling  
Xander?"  
  
----------OUTSIDE----------  
S:"Alright, Blondie. Let's hear it. I've already gotten this speech from everyone  
else tonight, I guess I may as well get it from you, too."  
B:"Oh, you have? Well, I don't think you've heard this version. I don't know  
how you ever talked Willow into this, but she seems to be herself and she says  
she's alright with it, so I won't do anything just yet, but you better believe I'll  
be keeping my eye on you."  
S:"What? You're her chaperone now? And for your information, it was Red who  
started this whole thing. She got all up inside my head and before I knew it, I'd  
asked her out. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I quite  
liked the idea."  
B:"What do you want from her, then?"  
S:"Oh, bollocks. Don't you understand how bloody pointless this is? Could I say  
anything right now that you'd even consider believing? No. Other than 'I want  
to kill her first', whatever I say is gonna go in one ear and out the other. Well  
listen up, little girl, because I'm only gonna say this once more and I want it to  
be perfectly clear. When I get back to normal, you're the absolute,  
A-number-one, first person I'm comin' after. Followed a close second by  
Momma's Little Basement Dweller. The only person that has nothing to worry  
about is Willow. And why do you think that is? Hmm? Could it be because she  
took half a bloody second to actually make me think of something other than  
ripping out your kidneys? Nooooo. Can't have that, can we? Could it be because  
even though she knows all about how ruthless I used to be, she still treats me  
with a dash of respect that's not completely based on fear? Christ, what kind  
of dodgy thinkin' is that? And could it possibly be because now that I've had  
my little operation, she's the only one of you who doesn't take almost every  
opportunity to ridicule me? Phhft. I may be insane but I'm not stupid. None of  
those are reasons for me to leave her alone are they?"  
B:"Your argument against me staking you is failing with flying colors."  
S:"Bugger that. I'm not tellin' you anything you don't already know. I'm taking  
advantage of my situation. Once things are different, we'll both do what we  
have to do. You know it and I know it. But right now, you don't even need to be  
concerned with me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to care what you think. Are  
we bloody done now?"  
B:"No, we're not done. How is it you can be such a pain in the ass and still be  
right?"  
S:"It's a gift."  
  
  
Everyone's had plenty of time to forget the other parts, so go back, read 'em  
again, and load me up with feedback. Praise is nice, but death threats have a  
twisted appeal, also. Constructive criticism just rocks, though.  



End file.
